New York City
The City of New York, often called New York City or simply New York, is the most populous city in the United States. With an estimated 2016 population of 8,537,673 distributed over a land area of about 302.6 square miles (784 km2), New York City is also the most densely populated major city in the United States. Located at the southern tip of the state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world with an estimated 23.7 million residents as of 2016. A global power city, New York City has been described as the cultural, financial, and media capital of the world, and exerts a significant impact upon commerce, entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, and sports. The city's fast pace defines the term New York minute. Home to the headquarters of the United Nations, New York is an important center for international diplomacy. Situated on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a separate county of New York State. The five boroughs – Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, The Bronx, and Staten Island – were consolidated into a single city in 1898. The city and its metropolitan area constitute the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States, and as many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. New York City is home to more than 3.2 million residents born outside the United States, the largest foreign-born population of any city in the world. In 2013, the tri-state New York Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA) produced a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of nearly US $1.4 trillion. If greater New York City were a country, it would have the 12th highest GDP in the world. Key Places * New York University - University where Franklin Horowitz studied law from 1923 to 1929. Residents * 'Franklin Horowitz '(1905-1987) - Franklin Horowitz was born and raised in New York City. He studied law at New York University and became the head of the New York City Headquarters of the Organization of Secret Affairs. Notable Events * October 11, 1899 - The Horowitz family moves to Brooklyn from the Czech Republic. * May 6, 1905 - Franklin Horowitz is born in New York City. * September 1, 1923 - Franklin Horowitz begins studying law at New York University. * May 4, 1929 - Franklin Horowitz graduates from New York University. * January 8, 1948 - The New York City Headquarters for the Organization of Secret Affairs is established, and Franklin Horowitz is elected head. * June 23, 1948 - Whitebeard is sent undercover by the Soviet Union to New York City to uncover a secret branch of the American government, called the Organization of Secret Affairs. Randall Hakamura uncovers his identity, but Whitebeard escapes. * September 9, 1988 - The Franklin Horowitz Memorial Library is dedicated at the New York City Headquarters. Category:World Cities